


Our Minds Are Troubled By The Emptiness

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Hogwarts Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: "I love you Jems. And I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you.”A Hogwarts AU





	Our Minds Are Troubled By The Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write these two in a Hogwarts AU cause its the 20th anniversary of Book One and I am a huge Potterhead. 
> 
> Title from Youth by Daughter

He found her, sitting alone, with a book open in front of her that she was paying no attention to. The fire in the hearth crackled behind her, sending a spooky eerie glow over her and cast shadows everywhere. He made his way over to her, his footsteps echoing across the emptiness of the Great Hall, but still, she never looked up.

It wasn’t until he slid onto the bench beside her that she looked up. And he saw her for the first time since the new term started, and he was able to take in just how much the last number of weeks had affected her; the black bags under her eyes, the way her cheeks seemed sunken. It looked as though she hadn’t eaten, hadn’t slept.

They had only been back at Hogwarts a week now, but Jemma’s parents hadn’t wanted her to come back, not after what had happened last June, not after they had almost lost her. They were terrified that something would happen, but then again, the entire wizarding community was on edge, preparing for the worst. Jemma’s parents weren’t the only ones who wanted to withdraw their child from Hogwarts, and some had. There were a number missing from Fitz’s classes, and his house. His mum had also been nervous about sending him back, but ultimately it had been his decision and he had chosen to come back. He and Daisy, they weren’t going to let fear stop them. And they weren’t going to leave Jemma alone.

He shuddered, thinking back to last June, to the battle that had occurred in the Ministry of Magic. The wounds may have healed but the memories still remained, haunting their very nightmares, causing them to have sleepless nights.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching over and taking her hands in his own, using his thumbs to rub soft soothing circles onto her wrists. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, shrugging. He could see she was fighting back tears, emotions threatening to overwhelm her. “I shouldn’t be here,” she whispered, her voice close to breaking. “I shouldn’t be here. You’re all in danger ‘cause of me. I’ve nearly killed you, Daisy.”

He shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. We survived. We’re alive.”

“Only because of Lance and Bobbi, without them, we all would have died and it would have been all my fault.” Her tone was quick, full of fear, her words stumbling into one another.

He reached forward, dropping her hands and instead, wrapping her arms around her. She leaned into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck, a place that had been home to her more than her actual home. “We’re safe here. No one can hurt you.”

“But they’ll try,” she just about managed to get out, her breathing heavy. “They’ll keep trying, nothing will stop them Fitz.” She paused, attempting to take a breath but failing. “I should have stayed at home. I should never have come back here.”

“Nah,” he whispered, tilting his head so that he could place a kiss on her forehead. “Hogwarts is safer than there. Coulson won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Everyone hates me Fitz,” she tried, her voice breaking. “The girls in my dorm, they can’t stand me. They’re scared something’s going to happen to them, and what if it does Fitz? I can’t let anyone else die because me, I can’t have any more blood on my hands. I just can’t.”

He pressed another kiss on her forehead and murmured soft reassurances as he rocked them gently back and forth the best he could on the bench as she sobbed into him, letting out all the fear and worries that she had held onto for so long now, that she would continue to hold on to long after the war was over.

“I can’t let anyone else die because of me,” she whispered again.

“No one will,” he told her. He didn’t know if it was the truth, or if he were lying to her to make her feel better. But whatever the true reason was, he didn’t care, all he wanted was for Jemma to be okay. “It’ll be okay. I promise you Jemma. I promise you.”

He continued to rock them back and forth, the fire heating their backs. The castle was cold despite the fact it was still early in September.

“I can’t lose you,” she whispered after a period of time where she was simply enjoying being held by him. The most important person in her life. They had known each other since they first started Hogwarts, having shared most of the same classes together and being two of the smartest in their year. But the two of them had only stared dating in the June, once Jemma had been released from St. Mungo’s, a several days after he had been discharged.

“You won’t. I swear I won’t let anything, or anyone hurt you.” He let out a breath, long and slow. It helped to calm him for what he was about to say next. “I love you Jems. And I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you.”

“You love me?” Her voice is low, breaking the silence that had formed in the Great Hall. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, a soft blue, warm and full of love and he nodded. “That’s the first time you’ve ever said it to me.”

“’Course I do Jems. You’re the most important person in my life. I love you.”

She gave a small smile. There was still a sadness laced in her eyes, the soft brown irises that should be full of love, full of life were full of pain. But despite all they had suffered, all they had been through, she was still his Jemma, his best friend, the one that he loved, and the one he never wanted to be without. “I love you too,” she replied, leaning in close and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do wanna write a long Hogwarts Au. Like so bad. I have a plot and all but the last thing I need is another Au. But maybe one day. I've left the houses unknown on purpose. It's up to you to decided, let me know what you think. Thanks for checking out, I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
